Dalton Acadamy Revenge
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Summary: Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on them, he makes friends and is popular byond anything he ever dreamed. But the Warblers have an agenda, a plan, where will Kurt fit into all of this? and who is this Blaine kid who maks his heart flutter
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kurt stood on the Grand staircase of Dalton Academy. Okay it wasn't a Grand staircase, Kurt had 'possibly' been re-reading Harry Potter last weekend.

"Excuse me," He called as a boy hurried passed on the stairs. "I'm new here, and I'm a bit lost. Where's everyone going?" Kurt asked politely, trying his best not to stare at the boy's lips.

"The Warblers are going to perform," The boy said simply.

"The Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," The curly haired boy reached for Kurt's hand.

"I don't even know your name," Kurt said looking warily at the offered hand.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine introduced himself, his hand still out.

"Kurt," Kurt responded tentatively taking Blaine's hand to shake it.

A wide smile spread across Blains face. "Come on then, new boy, I know a short cut," And he ran off pulling Kurt along by their still clasped hands.

They came to a room full of uniformed boys, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and took his place at the front and started singing, a group of boys backing him up, the whole school clapping.

Teenage Dream never sounded so good.

Chapter One.

"So you know I'm not a student here then," Kurt asked.

They were now sitting around a table in the corner of one of the more empty common rooms, each with a coffee in hand.

The three boys sitting opposite him sniggered.

"You were kind of obvious," One said with a smile.

"And instead of kill me, you bought me coffee?" Kurt asked confused.

"You thought we were going to beat you up if we worked out you were a spy? Firstly, JHC you have balls of steal, if you thought that and came anyway. Second, what kind of school do you go to?" The one who'd introduced himself as Wes asked.

"The non accepting judgmental kind," Blaine answered for him. "Especially if you're gay I'm guessing."

Kurt blushed. "Am I wearing a neon sign and no one's told me?"

Blaine smiled. "You know that old saying, 'it takes one to know one."

That made Kurt blush even deeper.

"Why don't you transfer here?" Dave asked. "We have a zero tolerance policy on bullying. You'd be safe here."

Kurt had no idea what to say, he knew his father could never afford the tuition. But to be able to go to school without fear would be wonderful.

"Not everyone can afford Dalton Dave," Wes told his friend, sending him a disapproving glare.

Blaine cocked his head to one side as if thinking quite hard. "There are a few scholarships you could go for, they are really hard to get, so a lot never get claimed, or people don't know about them. You could try for them." Blaine suggested.

"Which one's?" Kurt asked eagerly, if there was a way to get here, he was going to take it.

"Wes can get you a list of all the one's that havent' been claimed, including all the little known ones," David joined in enthusiastically, Wes nodding his agreement.

Kurt's eyes were bright with hope now, "Can you tell me which one's I should apply for?" he asked, wanting to get the ball rolling as quickly as possible.

"Apply for all of them, that way if some say no you should still be covered," Wes stood up, "How about Dave and I go get everything you need. You can take it home, as it's Friday, you'll have all weekend to start filling them in. if you brought them back Monday, I'll bet they'd be possessed quickly, then you could start."

"Thanks guys," Blaine grinned at his friends. "I'll show Kurt the dorms and meet you in your room."

Wes and Dave nodded and waved as they rushed off.

Blaine watched them go, "They won't take long, no one, not even the staff know the school as well as the Warblers," He said proudly. "Come on then follow me. The Dorms are in a separate building, on the far side of the car park.

They finished their coffee and walked together back towards the car park.

"Huh, that's strange," Blaine commented, seeing a large crowd of boys standing around a car they couldn't quite see.

"What is?" Kurt asked, at Mackinnly it was perfectly normal to see boys hanging around cars.

"It's Friday, a lot of the boys go home after the Warblers performance. Do you mind if we go and see what's going on?" Blaine asked, he was the most polite person Kurt had ever met.

"That's fine," Kurt smiled, he was doing a lot of that here.

"It won't start." Someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Congratulations Mr State the obvious, you win gold again," The driver sarked, making the others titter.

"Crank it again Mikey," Someone yelled from the front.

Mikey did and Kurt cringed. "STOP," he yelled urgently. "You'll flood her,"

The crowd parted and Kurt walked nervously to the car. It was an old classic, but by the sound of it wasn't cared for very well.

"When was the last time this car had a service?" Kurt asked the driver.

"Um, I don't know, a year or so ago I guess."

"And when was the last time you checked the oil or plugs?" Kurt asked taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves neatly.

"You plug cars in?" Mikey asked confused.

"Pop the bonnet," Kurt demanded incredulously.

"Um..." Mikey looked at the dashboard as if he was looking for inspiration.

"There should be a leaver by your feet on the side of the door," Kurt explained resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

With the bonnet open, Kurt lent into the engine bay and started running though a basic diagnostic. When he finally came out, the crowd had grown and seeing him stand they all fell silent.

"You were very lucky, the head isn't damaged, but your plugs are shot, and you have literally no oil, that's not why it wouldn't start but if you had got it started I would have given this car under ten miles before it went bang and was unsalvegable. There is no petrol smell in the chamber, when was the last time you put fuel in?" Kurt asked.

Over one hundred heads turned to Mikey. "Last week I guess, but the thing says I'm full."

Kurt came around and lent inside the car enough to flick the fuel display, hard. It immediately dropped to empty.

"You have some faulty wiring too. Give me a few minutes I'll call my Dad, he can pick it up. It's going to take some work, but we can get this car restored properly for you, and give you a schedule for when the important things should be done."

Mikey shot towards Kurt making him flinch, but he hugged him anyway. "You're brilliant, please tell me you're coming here."

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he patted Mikey awkwardly on the shoulder. "I hope so. I'll call my Dad now."

After a quick phone call to his Dad, promising explanations as to why he was at Dalton later. He turned to back to Mikey and the remaining crowd. "He's on his way; he was in the area anyway dropping off a car, he should be about ten minutes. Do you have a way to get home?"

"I'm staying here this weekend, I was just going to go for a ride. I guess I have no excuses not to do my French homework now.

(((in French))) "Good luck, if you get started tonight you'll have plenty of time over the weekend to relax." (((end French)))

"Wow, god I hope you come here," Mikey gushed getting a lot of noises of approval from the crowd.

Mikey went to sit in his car and Kurt went to get his jacket back from Blaine. "Can you hold it for me for a bit, I have some moist towelets in the car, I need to get the oil off my hands."

"Sure," Blaine followed Kurt and waved towards Wes and David who were hurrying towards them.

Kurt wiped the oil off himself using a special cream, and then put on some moisturiser from his emergency kit. Blaine, Wes and David waited, looking at the emergency kit that also included two changes of clothes.

"You do realise that you're now the most popular kid in school don't you?" Blaine asked, "And you haven't even started yet."

Kurt scoffed, "Don't be silly,"

"He's right, on the way here we heard people talking about some boy who was a miracle worker with cars." David agreed.

"And that group over there," Wes gestured, "Are calling you a French prodigy."

"Me? Popular? I've only ever had friends in my Glee club.

"YOU CAN SING TOO?" David asked getting a touch over excited.

"What's your range?" Wes asked, only slightly calmer.

"Counter tenor," Kurt told them proudly, he was very proud of his voice.

Blaine said nothing, just picked him up and spun him around.

"Everything alright Kurt?" Burt shouted getting out of his truck.

"Everything's fine Dad," Kurt giggled.

"Mr Hummel, You're son is amazing," David said still bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Tell me something I don't know kid," Burt beamed. "I'll go load up the car."

Wes handed Kurt a briefcase, "All the forms you need are in there, including the transfer papers. And our numbers. God I'm glad I put in the musical grant papers too, I almost didn't."

"Okay, great. Thank you, all of you. I'll text you I promise." Kurt put the case gently into the passenger seat of his car. He did it with such reverence that Blaine was almost sure he was going to buckle it in too.

"You better," Blaine teased hugging Kurt again. "We could go for coffee on Sunday if you like, we can look over everything together."

Wes and David nodded, not quite getting the hint they hadn't been part of the original plan.

"Great, okay then. I'll text you tonight with the details. I better go tell my Dad what's wrong with the car. See you all Sunday."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally forgot to update this story, sorry about that. I also forgot to tell you that I've started a facebook page. If you do a search for my author name I'd love to talk to you there.**

**I hope you like this chapter, please drop me a review and let me know.**

Chapter Two.

"So Kurt, you wanna tell me about the briefcase?" Burt Hummel asked his son as he flitted around the kitchen making dinner.

Kurt nearly dropped the salad bowl he was carrying. "You saw that?"

Burt smirked. "I'm not so old as to go blind kiddo."

Kurt sniggered. "I was going to talk to you about it after dinner," Kurt said truthfully, he never intended to keep this from his dad.

"You know Carol and Finn are coming for tonight dinner right and tomorrow for Friday night dinner?" Burt checked.

"Yeah Dad I know, they are practically family, why would they miss Friday night dinner."

"It must be the night to have something to say; I wanted to tell you something, because I wanted to talk to you too," Burt said taking his hat off and twisting it in his hands.

"So, you've either proposed to Carol or are about to," Kurt grinned at his Dad, honestly thrilled that he had found love again after being alone for so long.

"I asked her yesterday," Burt admitted, deliberately leaving his son hanging.

"AND!" Kurt shrieked excitedly.

"She said yes."

Kurt launched himself at Burt. "That's fantastic, Congratulations."

"You have to act surprised when we tell you later okay?"

"No problem, I'm so happy for you. Now I really have to make dinner special," Kurt went back to cooking, humming happily.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to get out and leave you too it isn't it," Burt teased.

"No this is you're cue to go get a nice bottle of wine and something for me and Finn to drink to," Kurt ordered.

Carol and Finn arrived at 7, both dressed up, Although Finn looked disgruntled.

Kurt let them in and pointed towards the dining room when Carol asked where Burt was.

"Mum says where having some sort of fancy meal tonight," Finn said keeping his voice low.

"Yes, Dad said he wanted to make tonight special."

"So are you staying here or going to a friends?" Finn asked in complete seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"When we go out, what are you doing?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't go with you?" Kurt asked in horror.

"Well, you know..." Finn gestured at Kurt. "You might be seen with us or something."

Kurt saw red, but he fought his temper just enough to walk over to the dining room door. "Dad, I'm going to give Finn a tour of the house."

"Okay buddy," Burt came over and hugged Kurt. "Thank you for all you've done for tonight."

"You're my Dad; you don't need to thank me. Oh, Dad I was thinking." Kurt said in hushed tones. "Let's not mention Dalton until I know if I can go or not."

"Whatever you want son," Burt agreed amiably.

Kurt left his father to go back and kiss his lady love again and turn his attention in to Finn. "Follow me."

"Dude, I'm not... You know... I'm not like that," Finn looked truly panicked.

"Don't flatter yourself Finnigan Hudson," Kurt hissed and stalked off not looking to see if Finn was following, he knew he would be.

Kurt opened the door to his basement room and walked down the steps. Finn followed meekly and shut the door, but he stayed near the bottom of the stairs.

"Finn I thought we were over this homophobic shit," Kurt said as calmly as he could manage.

Finn flinched. "I wasn't being homophobic, I just thought if we were going to a fancy restaurant it might be uncomfortable. And you know how people can get when the see you with anyone, they'll think it's a date or something. And you probably shouldn't spent so much time with straight boys it could ruin their reputation," Kurt was almost expecting Finn to laugh and say it was all some sort of misguided attempt at a joke, but he could tell by the look in Finn's eyes that he was being serious.

Kurt took a deep breath and blinked away the tears that were forming. "I have never been more disgusted by a person that I am by you right now. We are eating a meal here tonight, one that I have cooked unless your too scared to eat something I've cooked. You will not under any circumstances ruin tonight for them. We are going to go upstairs sit, smile and be nice because it makes them happy, but never talk to me again. I don't want you near me."

"What! Why?"Finn asked as if there was nothing wrong with what he'd just said.

"Because I don't want anyone one in my life who's ashamed to be seen with me. But let me ask you one question, how do you think Rachel would react hearing you say you don't want to be seen with someone who's gay? Or her fathers for that matter, what will you do not invite them to the wedding in case someone catches it? You're a pathetic excuse for a man Finn if you're that insecure about your sexuality. Now get out of my sight. I will join everyone shortly."

Kurt turned his back on Finn and hears him shuffle out. He sat at his desk and opened the briefcase. He expected there to be a lot of forms to fill in, but he found an i-pad with the forms already loaded. And an app installed so if the same question popped up again it would automatically fill in the answer for you. Kurt grinned and took it with him to the kitchen to finish desert and serve dinner.

By the time the apple pie was in the oven more than half of the questions were complete and the rest were easy and repetitive so wouldn't take long with the auto fill. The last question was filled in as the timer pinged to say the salmon was ready, Kurt hit send quickly and set about plating up.

"Can I help?" Carol asked from the door making Kurt jump.

"I have everything under control; I was just about to call everyone to the table."

"It smells delicious," Carol complemented sniffing appreciatively.

Kurt blushed. "I hope it tastes good too," Carol took two of the plates while Kurt took the other two. "Dinner's ready," Kurt called.

Burt and Finn came quickly to the table like sailors called by a siren.

"Looks great son," Burt said digging in.

"Tastes good to," Carol agreed.

Finn just started inhaling his food.

"My Finn could burn water," Carol teased trying to start a conversation.

"Hey, that's not fair. Only girls cook and I'm not a girl," Finn said defensively.

"Kurt isn't a girl," Burt said angrily.

"Yeah but he's..."

"When did you learn to cook so well Kurt?" Carol asked to save Finn from himself, sending him a glare that said this will be spoken of later.

"After Mom died, Dad didn't cope so well with the house, and we got fed up of well-meaning people bringing food and trying to interfere all the time, so I kind of took over the house. I give Dad a list of chores to do," Kurt smirked.

Burt chuckled, getting a look a look of adoration from Carol and one of confusion from Finn.

"Kurt is super organised. He's amazing. If it wasn't for him I would find anything in the garage. He dose inventory and my books, he ever dose all my staff's taxes. One of our boys had an audit last year; Kurt made the IRS man cry and got Henry a huge rebate."

Kurt flushed under his father's proud gaze.

"Kurt could probably teach you about cars if you like," Burt offered on his son's behalf.

"You know about cars? Finn sneered, not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"I got my mechanics certificate when I was 13," Kurt said not looking at Finn.

Burt seamed to pick up on the tension and valiantly fought down the anger he was feeling towards Finn and changed the subject. "So you know that tonight was supposed to be a special evening for all of us. Well we wanted to tell you something," Burt started.

"We're getting married," Carol finished breathlessly; both adults were grinning like teenagers.

"Oh wow, that's fantastic," Kurt enthused.

"Yeah great," Finn said only sounding a little false.

"I'll need your organisational skills to help with the wedding Kurt, if you're willing," Carol asked her soon to be stepson.

"Of course, I'd love to help."

Finn kept quiet, silently angry than no one had asked for his opinion or help.

The rest of the meal was spent happily chatting about plans for the wedding and what the bride and groom wanted.

"When exactly is this wedding? Finn asked sullenly.

"We thought 3 weeks," Carol said squeezing Burt's hand.

"Three weeks?!" Kurt screeched, he turned to Finn. "You better be ready to work. We have a lot to do."

"You want my help?" Finn asked clearly surprised.

"Of course, the four of us will have to work together,"

Kurt's phone dinged in his pocket. "May I be excused?"

"Sure why don't you boys go watch a movie or something," Burt said not taking his eyes off Carol.

Neither boy looked happy about the suggestion, but they both took their dishes to the kitchen. Finn followed Kurt like a wounded puppy to Kurt's room.

"Put on whatever you like, I have stuff to do on my computer," Kurt offered trying to be polite.

Finn was hovering at the bottom of the stairs again. "Finn would you sit down! You are so far from my type, and apparently about to have me as your brother. So you'll have to get used to me."

"Why what's wrong with me?" Finn asked surprised. "You were crushing on me; Rachel said so."

"I thought you were nice because you held my coat while I was thrown in a dumpster. Do you realise how much of that sentence is wrong? And as for what's wrong with you, you just don't do it for me." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh," If anything Finn looked disappointed.

"Feel better now you don't think I'm going to jump you?" Kurt asked still angry over their earlier conversation.

"Look man I'm sorry okay," Finn said finally coming in and sitting down.

"I don't care; I meant what I said earlier I don't want you around me. I get enough ignorance from school I don't want it in my own home," Picked up his laptop and sat in an armchair on the far side of the sofa Finn was sitting on.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I don't see what's going on around me? You think I don't see you Puck and the other guys from Glee when I'm being pushed or punched. You look right at me and walk away. I've seen you,"

Finn was a dark shade of red now. "But man theirs always like six of them. What do you expect me to do?"

Kurt looked at him with one eyebrow elegantly drawn up. "You're twice my size Finn, you and Puck are always together sometimes with Mike and Sam. You can do a damn sight more than I can do alone,"

Finn looked utterly ashamed of himself

"Go put a film on," Kurt sighed; he knew he'd end up forgiving Finn and the others but he wasn't ready to yet.

Finn put in a DVD and sat uncomfortably at the edge of the sofa.

"You can relax, it's a sofa you're supposed to be comfortable on it, it won't break."

"I didn't want to mess up your stuff."

"Just relax or fuck off I really don't care but you can explain to your Mother why you want to go early."

Finn looked shocked, but did as he was told.

Kurt tucked his feet under him and pulled a blanket over his legs and picked up a tray that was next to the chair.

"What's that?" Finn asked looking at the tray.

"It's a cooling tray so the laptop doesn't over heat," Kurt responded without looking up.

"Cools," Finn fell silent having run out of things to say, and watched the movie he'd picked out.

Kurt opened his email to see why his phone had been buzzing. He hadn't looked because he wanted to see it properly on a full screen.

There were four new emails, two were junk. But the other two were from Dalton, the first looked official so he clicked it open. It was to confirm his information had been received and he would get an answer in the next 24 hours.

The last email was from BAWalbler .

Hi Kurt,

I'm sorry for emailing you out of the blue, but we wanted to wish you luck again with the applications. When do you think you'll send them off?

This is Blaine by the way.

Kurt smiled, Blaine was such a goober.

Hi Blaine,

I sent them off a few hours ago, I got a response just now, I have to wait 24 hours

Kurt

Kurt,

That's brilliant, let us know.

B.

Kurt didn't respond, but he opened a document and started making plans for the wedding and all the things he would need to do if… no, make that When he was accepted to Dalton.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I had two requests in one day for this story to be updated from my facebook page. **

**Go to face book and add this pages/Mrs-Cake-aka-Jane/498216493537010 to the address bar, it will take you right to me. **

Chapter 3

When Kurt woke the next morning he jumped up and opened his laptop to check his email. Disappointed he shut the lid and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for school.

As Kurt stepped through the doors of McKinley high he silently thanked the universe it was Friday, took a deep breath and steeled himself against the truck load of stupid he was about to face. He made it half way through the day without incident, which was almost a record. On his way to the lunch hall Kurt saw four jocks coming towards him each carrying slushy's but a moment later before they could get close enough Sue called out. "Porcelain, a word in my office. Now!" Kurt rush after her glad to be away from what looked like an outfit ruining moment.

Sue closed the door behind Kurt and motioned home to sit.

"I've had several interesting phone calls this morning about you," She said taking her own seat. "Asking about your grades, activity's and my opinion of you. Most of the calls were from people I've dealt with in the past so know my ways already, I only make one cry. So it wasn't an entirely wasted morning."

Kurt was confused for a moment until he realised that Dalton would automatically call his current headmistress to ask questions.

"Sorry coach," he apologised knowing that her anger was about to be directed towards him.

"Why? For getting out of a school that treats you like crapola? I told them everything I knew about you and exactly what I think of you. But I'll tell you this my boy you better come see me or email me because if I have to get all my information from the wire taps in your phone and hacking your email I won't be happy."

Kurt laughed. "I'd miss you if I never talked to you again. You were one of only two teachers in this whole place that ever gave a damn about me."

"William will be pleased," Sue sneered.

Kurt snorted. "Not Mr Sheau. I mean Jean-Baptiste, my French teacher. He always made sure I was challenged in his class and that the work wasn't to easy for me. Mr Sheau never cared about me or paid any attention to what my thoughts or opinions were. Hell the man walked passed as I was tossed into a dumpster," Kurt took a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong he's passionate about his job and Glee. But I bet he didn't even notice I wasn't there with the others yesterday."

"It won't be the same without you. I mean that. Now get out of my office before all this mushy stuff causes you to grow a uterus."

"See you soon coach," Kurt stood to leave.

"It's Sue; I'm not your teacher or principle anymore."

"Alright, Sue then. Do I get to give you a nick name now?" Kurt asked almost gleefully.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Can I get back to you on that? I want to think about it."

"Off you go then, go learn something."

Kurt rushed off to grab something for lunch wondering what Sue had said to the admissions board. The last class of the day was French and Kurt happily jabbered on to Jean-Baptiste about the fabulous new school he might be going to. Jean was glad for his young friend and wondered if they might need a new French language teacher.

Finn rushed passed Kurt on the way to Glee club knocking him into the lockers not even turning to see who he'd knocked over. But a pair of strong arms caught him and stopped him from getting bruised.

"Finn you dufus watch where you're going," Puck yelled after his friend.

"Huh," Finn said stupidly, turning around.

"Why don't you look where you're going you almost knocked Hummel over," Puck yelled setting Kurt back on his feet.

"Thanks Noah. Finn why don't you keep on rushing avert the tantrum that Rachel will throw if you're late," Kurt ordered Finn not able to bring himself to look at him.

Finn looked at the boy who would in a few weeks be his brother, a boy who couldn't even stand to look at him, he nodded once before rushing, all be it more carefully off feeling just a bit broken inside. Kurt and Puck following more slowly behind.

"Welcome back Noah. I didn't get the chance yesterday to say it."

"Thanks, and I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I'm not going to be that person any more as soon as I said it I knew I was being a humungous ass, but when I went looking for you I couldn't find you anywhere. I called your Dad and everything after I searched everywhere."

"He didn't tell me." Kurt said surprised.

"Your Dad's pretty cool. We were talking about cars and shit and he offered me a job if I wanted it."

Kurt smiled. "I guess I have a newbie to train tomorrow then don't I?

Puck grinned but said nothing.

Kurt's phone rang and he looked at the caller id. "It's my Dad I won't be long. Hey Dad is everything alright?"

"Hey Buddy, Everything's fine don't worry. I just wanted to let you know something important."

Kurt leant against the lockers in the empty hall way and waited.

"That Dalton place called," Burt paused dramatically.

"Dad don't do this to me please. What did they say?" Kurt asked barely able to hold his excitement in.

"You're in. They accepted you. They said they are emailing you the details but you can start Monday. They are giving you a full academic scholarship, and if you've applied for others they'd be letting you know themselves."

"Holy shit," Kurt cursed loudly. "Sorry Dad."

But Burt was laughing. "I'll let you off that one. You've got Glee now don't you?"

"Yeah, why."

"Then you have time to say good bye, because Monday morning you'll just be going in to sign the paperwork and pack your things. You'll start your lessons at Dalton on Tuesday."

Kurt let out a high pitched squeal, before coughing to cover it up. "I'll see you at home later Dad."

Kurt hung up and couldn't help but smile as he entered the coir room.

"You alright dude?" Puck asked looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, and don't call me dude. My Dad had some news for me that's all."

The room was already full of all the members of New Directions; all that was missing was Mr Schue.

"Good news?" Puck pushed.

Kurt couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. "Very good news. I'll tell you about it another time. How about over the weekend when I'm teaching you where to put oil in a car?"

"Cool. What time do you want me there? Mr Hummel said you'd be my boss so it was up to you."

Kurt snorted. "Figures that he'd forget to actually ask me about any of this. I start at 8 but as long you get there before 9 I'll be happy," Kurt shrugged.

"Your letting him teach you about cars?" Finn asked disbelievingly from behind them.

"Yeah, why not, he's one of the best in town," Puck answered making Kurt blush.

"I'm nothing special Noah," Kurt protested.

"Yeah you are. After your Dad gave me the job I got a call back from another garage I'd applied to, when I told them I'd got a job with you training me, they offered me a job with twice the money when I'd finished training. Apparently anyone that you sign off on is worth their weight in gold."

By now all the members of the Glee club were listening avidly.

"Damn white boy, that's something you need to be sharing with us," Mercedes said, obviously cross that Puck knew something about her best friend that she didn't.

Kurt shrugged. "What's the point, no one ever listens to what I say."

"That's not true, your comments and opinions are highly valued here. Not as highly as mine but then I do have more talent and experience within this club," Rachel chimed in, eager to assert some sort of control over the conversation that had, as yet, only ignored her.

Kurt laughed. "Rachel Mr Schue constantly ignores all of us apart from you and Finn."

"I resent that Kurt," Mr Schue said from the doorway, looking disapprovingly at Kurt. "I have never treated any of you any less than fairly."

This time everyone baring Rachel, Finn and Mr Schue laughed. "No, you give Rachel everything she wants and expect us all to fall in line. Which we do, for fear of being kicked out of the club or have it confirmed that you really don't care about us," Artie piped up bravely.

Mr Schue looked devastated.

Rachel looked indignant. "Look, I get that you are all jealous of my clear higher level of talent, but in show business there are those born to be leading ladies and those who are there to fill up the background."

"Shut up Rachel." No one was more shocked at Mr Schue's outburst than Rachel. "I didn't realise just how much I was marginalising everyone else here. Yes you are talented, but so is everyone else in this room. It stops today. Now, boys are you ready to show us what you have?"

"Yeah!" Several of the male members shouted.

Kurt and Puck looked at them confused.

"You guys are singing today?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Sam nodded. "We figured you could play the guitar."

The group took to the middle of the floor, oblivious to the fact Puck hadn't moved. The song they sung was good, they made it work for them and looked like they were having a lot of fun, which was kind of the point of the exercise.

"That was great guys. Puck, Kurt, I'm disappointed that you didn't take part. I expected more from you both."

Both Kurt and Puck looked angry.

"Mr Schue, may I have the floor?" Kurt asked breaking the silence.

"Go ahead Kurt, are you going to sing?"

"Yes, I'll be singing an old song today. I don't know if any of you know it," Kurt grabbed a book from his messenger bag and handed the sheet music to the band members.

He waited for his cue and began to sing.

"Once upon a time there was a tavern

Where we used to raise a glass or two

Remember how we laughed away the hours

And think of all the great things we would do

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we choose

We'd fight and never lose

For we were young and sure to have our way

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

Then the busy years went rushing by us

We lost our starry notions on the way

If by chance I'd see you in the tavern

We'd smile at one another and we'd say

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we choose

We'd fight and never lose

Those were the days

Oh, yes, those were the days

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

Just tonight I stood before the tavern

Nothing seemed the way it used to be

In the glass I saw a strange reflection

Was that lonely man really me?

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we choose

We'd fight and never lose

Those were the days

Oh, yes, those were the days

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

Through the door there came familiar laughter

I saw your face and heard you call my name

Oh, my friend, we're older but no wiser

For in our hearts the dreams are still the same...

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we choose

We'd fight and never lose

Those were the days

Oh, yes, those were the days

La la la la la la

La la la la la la."

Kurt gave a little bow and moved to take his seat.

"Wait Kurt. What was the meaning behind that song choice?" Mr Schue asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I had an announcement to make today, I felt guilty about it until you just made that comment about us not joining in Mr Schue. Did you even think to ask why Noah and I didn't take part?"

Mr Schue looked guilty. "Why didn't you?"

Kurt didn't answer.

Sam's eyes widened in realisation and answered it for him. "We told him to go spy on the Warblers. He left and Puck when to make sure he was alright. We shouldn't have done that Kurt I'm sorry, and we shouldn't have waited for you to come back before doing the assignment."

Kurt walked over and hugged Sam. "Thank you Sammy."

"Dude, don't hug him like that," Finn said, shooting worried glances at the door.

"Shut up Finn, for your information Kurt gives the best hugs," Sam defended fiercely.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "My announcement was, I won't be coming back after today."

"Kurt you can't quit Glee just because of one little disagreement," Mr Schue admonished, getting murmurs of agreement from the others.

"I'm not quitting Glee," There was a sigh or relief. "I'm leaving the school. I've been offered a scholarship to Dalton, which I'm going to accept. They have a zero tolerance policy on bullying, which I need."

No one could say a word. They just stared.

"You can't quit school because of a bit of teasing," Mr Schue his voice laced with something Kurt didn't like at all, disbelief.

Kurt's ice blue eye turned hard, positively glacial."

"A little teasing? You wouldn't last a day in my life." Kurt scoffed. "You don't even notice when I come to glee limping or bruised. Or last month when I missed several days altogether because I had to go to hospital with concision? Did you even notice?"

The teacher suddenly looked very guilty.

"That's what I thought."

"Come on Kurt, this pack of losers can be two members down," Puck got up to leave with his friend.

When the got to the deserted car park Puck walked Kurt to his car and opened the door.

"You still good to go for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there. And thanks for standing by me in there."

"No stress, they don't realise what they're missing. You're a good person and don't let anyone tell you different."

Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Is that so? And how do you know that?"

"Shelby told me what you did. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be part of my little girl's life. Even after everything I did to you. In my book that makes you one of the most awesome people in the world."

Kurt blushed. "I'm glad you can see Beth, She beautiful."

Puck beamed with parental pride. "Yeah she is. I spend most of my evenings in Westerville now so I can be with her even if I'm just doing homework."

Kurt smiled and got into his car. "I knew you'd be a great father Noah. I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

"See ya." Puck held out his fist for Kurt to bump, which he did after a role of his eyes.

KB

Kurt arrived back to an empty house; his Dad wasn't due home for at least an hour which gave plenty of time to just relax for a while.

He curled up on his sofa with his laptop on his knee and opened his email.

After deleting all the junk he was left with six emails all from Dalton addresses.

One was from Blaine which Kurt opened eagerly.

Hey Kurt,

Any word on Dalton yet? The guys and I were wondering as it's not a school night do you want to meet for coffee tonight?

Blaine.

Hi Blaine.

Coffee tonight would be wonderful. How does the lima bean at 6.30 sound?

See you then hopefully.

Kurt

Kurt couldn't help the smile or the warm feeling in his chest as he sent that email off. It felt almost like a date.

The other emails were from the different foundations he'd applied to for grants. And one from the admissions board themselves. On the basis he already knew he wasn't going to be rejected he opened that one first.

Dear Mr Hummel.

We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Dalton Academy with a full scholarship and boarding privileges. This means that all your fees and tuition along with your accommodation costs have been covered. All the course material you will need will be supplied for you and I will arrange for it to be in your dorm room on arrival.

According to your records you are eligible for several AP classes and as you are already quite advanced, there are other options open to you in addition to the classes which we can discuss in person.

I look forward to meeting you on Monday

Yours

Alicia Dalton.

Kurt was shocked. He knew he'd been accepted with an academic scholarship, but to not have to worry about finding any money to go was like a dream come true.

By the time Kurt had read all the emails he was crying hard. And that was how his Dad found him.

Burt had closed the garage early to celebrate with his son, arriving home a good half hour earlier than normal.

He ventured down stairs to find Kurt sobbing staring at his computer screen. In half a dozen steps Burt had crossed the room and pulled Kurt, computer and all into his lap. "What's wrong buddy?"

"The scholarship grants I applied for," Kurt started the tears slowly stopping. "I got them."

"So why are you crying? I don't get it."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I got the email from the acceptance board. What did they say when you talked to them?"

"They wanted to know if I knew about your transfer request, because it was all filled out by you. I told them you said you were going to apply and that id spoken to you last night and I'd back you with whatever you wanted even if it meant selling the house and garage."

Kurt looked shocked. "I would never let you do that."

"I would anyway. Your happiness and safety is more important than anything else," Burt said firmly meaning every word.

"Well you don't have to. They've given me a full scholarship. That's going to pay for absolutely everything, accommodation, and school supplies. We won't have to find anything," Kurt said getting excited again.

"That's amazing. We should go out and celebrate."

"There's more. I applied for grants and scholarships too. I heard back from them too. I'm getting $3000 from one as a living allowance. $1700 from one for social education they're going to pay me to go to the theatre and museums. And this one is $6259, which is a ridiculously exact amount. For transport cost and to cover food and extra-curricular classes and tutors should I want them. And this last email is from one of the board members who makes the decisions on one of the grants. He wants to give me a $50 thousand lump sum for, and I quote 'for having balls of steal to stick up to and putting up with Sue Sylvester."

Burt pulled Kurt up and spun I'm around. "I'm so proud of you. That money should more than see you though two years at Dalton."

"Dad apart from the lump sum those amounts are per month."

Neither of the Hummel men could find the right words to express what they were feeling, it was such a shock neither had expected anything like this.

"That settles it I'll call Carol and Finn, the four of us are going out."

"Um, Dad. Some of the Dalton boys invited me for an evening coffee can I go?"

"What time did they want to meet?"

"6:30."

"Fine go meet them for coffee and bring them all to breadsticks I'm sure they can fit us all in. We can have a party."

Kurt beamed at his father. Things seemed to be going from better to better.

"I love you Dad. Now shoo I have to figure out what I'm going to wear."

Burt laughed and left his son to it.

**A/N2 I hope you like this chapter, from here on in, I'll start getting to the plot, Kurt gets to Dalton and joins the Warblers. And finds out that there is more to the acapella group than peppy songs and a dead sexy lead singer. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a short chapter for now, just to keep you going. There is a link on my profile to my facebook fan page for up to date information. I post there all the time and will always respond to comments.**

**Read and review **

**Happy New Year.**

**Mrs C**

Chapter 4

When Kurt stepped into the coffee house he was greeted with the site of half a dozen boys in Dalton uniforms, who all stood up looking hopeful.

"Well, any news?" Blaine asked grasping Kurt's hand and dragging him into the crowd.

Kurt grinned, "Gentlemen and Gentlemen, Kurt Hummel is coming to Dalton!" Kurt had to shout the last word over the cheers of the crowd of boys.

Blaine couldn't help himself he lifted Kurt off his feet and spun him around in excitement. "That's wonderful Kurt; you're going to have such a wonderful time. I'll show you everything and we'll have classes together and you can be a Warbler. You'll make lodes of friends and everyone's going to love you and…"

"Blaine stop impersonating a puppy," Jeff teased.

"Shut up," Blaine blushed heavily.

Kurt giggled blushing slightly himself, much to the amusement of the others who grinned knowingly. "I'm looking forward to everything. My Dad's going to help me move in tomorrow after I work at the garage and I start classes on Monday."

"Are you going to work on my car?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure; I'm training someone tomorrow, so I may work on a less expensive car. Unless you don't mind me using yours. I'll make sure it's all done right," Kurt promised.

"It's fine, I trust you."

"Thanks, Noah will love to work on that beauty. Look guys, my Dad wanted to go out to celebrate tonight, he wants to know if you'd all like to come and celebrate with us," Kurt offered.

They all agreed readily to join and after getting directions all headed to the restaurant. Blaine stayed behind.

"So, this Noah, is he your boyfriend?" Blaine asked trying to sound casual.

Kurt sniggered. "No, he's only recently become a friend, but he's a good one."

"Glad to hear that Princess,"

Kurt and Blaine spun guiltily around to see Puck grinning at them.

"Noah don't do that to me," Kurt put his hand dramatically over his heart.

"You going to introduce me to your boy?"

"Blaine Anderson, this is Noah Puckerman, and vice versa. There you're introduced. Now we're going to breadstix."

Puck looked vaguely disappointed. "Oh, well, have a good time."

"I mean you too you dufus. Now get in the car and stop arguing."

"Is he always like that?" Blaine asked in a mock whisper.

"You mean scary in a; 'I want to keep you happy so you don't kill everyone,' kind of way? Yes he is," Puck whispered back getting a snigger in response.

"Oh hush the pair of you," Kurt opened his car blushing, he was doing a lot of that tonight.

"Kurt if this is to be a celebration for your move to Dalton; shouldn't you invite the rest of your friends?" Blaine asked innocently as they drove the short trip to the restaurant.

"I was going to call Noah on the way, but he's the only one I'd want there. Especially after he stuck up for me today."

"Yeah well, they were being morons. I know better than anyone what you put up with all the time, they never listen to anyone other than Finchel," Puck growled angrily.

"What do you mean you'd know better than anyone?" Blaine asked turning in his seat to look at Puck.

Puck laughed. "Up until a year ago I used to bully Kurt, I like to think I've grown up since then."

"A hell of a lot," Kurt reassured his friend.

"I'm gonna miss you man," Puck said as they pulled up. "You were one of the only people not afraid to call me out on my shit."

"I'll miss you too, I know you beat the crap out of that jock that threatened me last week. You're a good friend."

"It's a shame you can't come to Dalton with Kurt," Blaine said offhandedly opening the door for Puck, both of them missed the look of Kurt's face. They probably would have been interested in what it meant.

The rest of the Dalton boys were already there and had introduced themselves to Burt and Carol, Finn was sitting sullenly at the end of one of the tables Burt had reserved, not talking to anyone. When he saw Puck, he came over hopefully."

"Dude, come sit with me, if they see you with me they might not try and get me."

Puck looked at him in disgust. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn only one person in this room is gay, and he's not interested in you."

"Um, two," Blaine corrected.

"Two what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Two men in this room, who are gay and no interested in him. Although I'm not sure about that waiter, he keeps staring at Wes' butt," Blaine smiled, Kurt had obviously forgotten his comment about 'It takes one to know one,' back at Dalton.

Kurt and Puck burst into laughter leaving Finn looking embarrassed. "But it's an all boy school, they have to be, you know, like that."

"Wow, you're as dumb as you look aren't you," Blaine said cocking his head to one side. "I think there are six boys who are out in the school, and at least one teacher. Just because it's an all boy school doesn't mean it's a gay school."

"Dude, you seriously need to grow the fuck up. And just so you know, there are four. And the waiter's name is George and he's the pushiest bottom you will ever meet," Puck smirked at the looks of the other three boys.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. They had all gotten on very well. Burt had enjoyed learning about the school his son was now attending. By the end of the night even Finn was laughing with the rest.

"I'll see you all Monday," Kurt waved goodbye.

"Don't be silly, we'll see you over the weekend to move in. Well I will anyway, that lot don't get up before mid-day on weekends unless there's a fire drill," Blaine joked.

"We'll see you Sunday morning then kid," Burt interrupted effectively finishing the conversation.

"See you Sunday then," Blaine waved from the back of one of his friends cars.

"He seems to be a nice kid," Burt commented slyly.

"Yeah, he's nice."

"Good looking too," Burt teased.

"Dad!"

Burt and Puck laughed. "What, don't you think so?"

By now Kurt was blushing heavily. "Yeah, I guess he's kinda good looking, can we stop talking about this now please."

"Just as long as you know that before you get married he has to ask my permission and be in a position to keep you in clothes," Burt continued to tease.

"I hate you so very much right now."

"I better get home before my mom locks me out; I'll see you both tomorrow."

Burt looked uncomfortable. "We have a spare room, you can come stay with us, at least you know you won't be late for work."

"I don't want to put you out Mr H."

"You won't be, come on you can catch a ride with Kurt, I'm sure he'll have better music."

"That would be really great of you Sir thank you," Puck grinned thankful he didn't have to go home.

That night when everyone else was asleep Kurt was tapping away at his computer sending emails marked urgent, and, much to his surprise, getting responses.

By three in the morning Kurt closed his computer with a wide smile on his face. "Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day all around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter, I know I haven't updated much but I've been working hard on something to send to my publisher (I'm working on my 3rd actually published story) Don't forget to review and feel free to join me on my fb page under my author's name.

This is my second update today so yeahh me :D

This chapter is a little short and I know you've been waiting a while for it, but I felt it was a good place to stop.

Chapter 5

Kurt woke next morning to the sound and smells of his father cooking in the kitchen above him. It used to be tradition for his father to cook every Sunday morning, but as they had gotten busy over the years it had fallen by the way side. It had always been one of Kurt's favourite days; Burt Hummel could cook a mean fried breakfast.

Kurt threw on a baggy pullover and ran upstairs smiling. "Morning Dad," He called getting into the kitchen.

"Morning son, this will be ready in a few munities how about you go wake Mohawk up and get him down here to eat it. Do you want mushrooms?"

"Do bears…"

"Finish that sentence my boy and you won't get anything," Burt grinned, it was so easy to fall back into the routine they used to have.

Kurt's musical laugh rang out as he ran up the stairs. "Noah, wake your lazy ass up and get down stairs for breakfast," Kurt yelled knocking on the door of the spare room.

All Kurt could hear was a grunt. Gingerly he opened the door and peaked his head around to see if their guess was with the land of the living yet.

Puck was sprawled out on the bed snoring lightly. He looked adorably innocent making Kurt have to supress an 'aww'. "Puck, Noah," There was still no movement, Kurt sighed in frustration and cocked his head to one side thinking about the best way to wake him up. "48, 52, Hike," He yelled loudly in his best impression of Puck himself.

Puck jumped comically to his feet trying to run as he did so, unfortunately for Puck the movement meant that Puck's feet got tangled in the bedding and he fell in a heap on the floor. "That's cold man, real cold," Puck grumbled.

"I thought you might be interested in food, but if you'd rather go back to bed…" Kurt stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him counting on his fingers, one, two, thr… the door re-opened showing Puck rubbing his eyes.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Hummel you have evil powers," Puck scowled or at least pretended to he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Do you want to put on a shirt first?" Kurt asked blushing slightly.

Puck looked down realising he was only wearing his boxers. "Nar, I got nothing you haven't seen before," He shrugged.

Kurt smiled a little. "Most guys would care, thanks Puck."

"You can call me Noah, I don't mind," Puck said slightly shyly following Kurt to the kitchen where Burt was dishing up their breakfast.

"You know you're not my type right," Kurt teased.

Puck and Burt laughed. "No, my son leans more towards short guys with an unhealthy obsession with hair gel."

"Hey, that's not fair, he's not that short," Kurt defended.

"Kurt," Puck rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "He's a hobbit. So much so I'm going to call him Bilbo from now on."

"Which of the dwarves does that make you two?" Burt asked laughing.

"Well, if he's going to be Bilbo then Kurt has to be Thorin, cos, you know, you've got to ship Thilbo," Puck said seriously. "I wanna be Bard, that way I get to be the one who shoots the Dragon."

"You're both mad, you realise that right," Burt sniggered.

Kurt's phone dinged to let him know he had a new email. "Can I get that Dad, I'm expecting something important from Dalton."

"Sure son, I hope it's good news."

Kurt flicked though the messages and opened the ones from the people he'd emailed last night and a smile steadily grew across his face. "Noah, I think you should look at this."

Puck took the offered phone and read the email showing on the screen. "You have to be shitting me."

"I shit you not," Kurt grinned at the look of pure disbelieve on Puck's face. "I didn't want to get your hopes up and tell you what I had planned but, well, it's worked."

"Would someone like to give me a good reason why I shouldn't be punishing you for foul language at the breakfast table?" Burt asked sternly.

"Kurt's got me into Dalton," Puck said still not quite believing it.

"They said he can have the same scholarships as me. That was the last email I was waiting for, confirmation from the dean," Kurt told his father then turning to Puck. "You don't have to say yes, but if you went you could start fresh and you'd be close to Beth, and it would look great on any CV when you're applying for collages and jobs and things."

"My mom's going to go nuts. My sister just moved to go live with my Dad in New York, Sarah was the kid she actually wanted, I was just the reason she had to get married. Now I'm leaving too."

"I'm sure she'll be proud of you getting into a great new school," Burt said, mainly because that's what parents were supposed to feel when their child had done well.

Puck snorted. "No, she'll find a way to make me feel guilty and that I'm doing something to offend her and if she's on top form, she'll find a way to say that I'm offending God with my actions."

Burt growled angrily. "We'll get your things whenever you're ready; move you both in at the same time.

"First we have work; I have a stunning car to work on."

That Saturday was the hardest the Puck had ever worked, but he had more fun than he'd ever had. He marvelled at how Kurt worked, it was like he was a different boy; he put on his overalls and dived into the dirtiest jobs without a care. And the other workers listened to him and came to him when they were stuck on a job. It was a revelation.

By the time Burt locked the shop up for the day Pucks arm's hurt from all the heavy lifting and work he'd been doing, and his sides hurt from laughing so much.

The next part of the day Puck was looking forward to far less. They drove straight to Pucks house, he didn't know if his mother would be there or not. She had a job but only worked when she felt like it. Every day she would call if she wanted a shift, he was dreading the confrontation he knew would happen if she was there.

"It will be ok, my Dad will make sure everything's ok, I promise," Kurt said reassuringly.

"Thanks man."

"No problem,"

They pulled up on the side walk outside Pucks house there was already a small blue and very clapped out looking car siting outside.

"She must still be here," Puck said his voice betraying his feelings.

"Let's get this done then shall we. And then we can go home and order pizza, God only knows how long or how much Kurt has to pack," Burt teased trying to lighten the mood.

It worked and made both the boys sitting nervously in the back.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. I don't have a lot of stuff so it shouldn't take long to pack what I need."

"No, we're staying until we pack all your things," Kurt said fiercely. "If your Mom is like you said she might not let you come back for it. There's plenty of room in the back of Dad's truck we'll get the important stuff first then the rest."

"A man with a plan. Come on then, you can deal with my Mom, your way more scary that she is."

Puck's mom was passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of cheap whiskey next to her.

"Son stay here, look around for anything you recognise as Noah's, if she wakes up try and keep her out of the way while we pack up his bed room."

"Sure Dad, just hurry, and don't worry about clothes too much, he has dreadful taste anyway. I'll take him shopping for more."

Puck laughed softly. "We'll do clothes last, I can always throw them out the window in a pinch."

Mrs Puckerman didn't wake up until an hour later just as Burt was carrying the last bag of things out to the car and Puck was looking around the rest of the house to make sure nothing had been left behind.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" She snarled getting groggily up from the sofa.

"Finally awake I see," Kurt sneered; people who acted like this shouldn't be allowed to keep kids. When you have children they are supposed to be more important than drinking or partying.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Mrs Puckerman was more awake now and advancing on an unflinching Kurt.

"Mom, leave him alone," Puck said from the door way.

"Who is he?" She snarled at her son.

"I'm going to live with him before I start my new school. I got a scholarship to a private school," Puck explained.

"What school in their right mind would take you on scholarship," she sneered nastily.

"One of the best in the country Mrs Puckerman, Noah will do very well there, I'll make sure of that," Kurt said saving Puck from having to answer, the look of pain and hurt in his friends eyes was too much for him to take without saying anything. "Noah is very intelligent and if you spent more time encouraging him instead of belittling him he would have shown that to you. Perhaps if you spent less time in the bottom of a bottle and more time being a mother you would be able to see how much of a wonderful young man your son actually was," Kurt ranted.

"Kurt man, leave it, let's just go. I never have to come back again," Puck said attempting to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"So your abandoning me too are you?"

"No Mom, you pushed me away. I'll write to you or something let you know how I'm doing. Maybe one day you'll care."

Noah left the house with his head held high, there was no looking back, no regret, he was secure in the knowledge that he'd made the right decision. And from now on, his life would be better.


End file.
